


Our beginning and your end

by TheShadowKittyCat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowKittyCat/pseuds/TheShadowKittyCat
Summary: It's our beginning and your end, how long was it? Felt like forever to me, all the bad and the good moments. All of those I would do all over again, if I could just see you one more time. Your smile, your hugs, your...everything. I miss you. I want you to come back. Please. One-shot.





	Our beginning and your end

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone! KitCat here with another Overwatch one-shot, this time more Emily/Tracer. I love these two ever since the comic (yes I do love Widow/Tracer as well) but these two have gotten my attention. So this is a one-shot for these two I thought of after seeing a comic of how Emily met Tracer in the King's Row omnic crisis, don't remember who released it but I based it off of that, sort of. So I hope you all enjoy! (Posted on Fanfiction to.)

_Dear Lena,_

_My first memory of you was in school. It was in elementary school, you were a year above me in a different class… you are a year and a half older than me after all. I remember seeing you in the halls, running. You were always running, something you loved to do… was run from everything. You always got in trouble, but after a while the teachers gave up on telling you not to run. Everyone called you Tracer, never leaving a trace to where you went._

_It was at the playground when I watched you race the boys, beating them every time. I watched you every time, always rooting for you secretly. Some days I couldn't because I was sick, but that was not often. Turns out my twin brother always raced with you, always being beaten by you as well. He always complained at home how a girl beat him at something boys were only supposed to be good at, that was the first time I defended you. My family was a family that thought men were higher than women, and men were higher than omnics. I hated that. My mother could do nothing against my grandfather, her father._

_Since my father was gone. My mother had no choice but to believe that, so that's how we grew up. I believed differently, man and machine were all the same, all doing their part in the world. Months later was the first time I ever talked to you, and the first time you defended me. I had defended in class on how omnics can be the same and made fun of one of the boys who had said a nasty comment about them. Making everyone in class laugh. Later on in the day he and his friends decided to beat me, calling me names and things like that._

_You, in all your glory came out of no where slamming one of the kids into the walls. Yelling at them, I don't really remember what. Somehow you managed to scare them off, and came back to me with that smile of yours. You asked me if I was fine, but I couldn't answer. Not because my mouth hurt or anything like that, I just couldn't reply. Every nerve in my body couldn't, somehow you could tell I was nervous. Even then I couldn't, and you just laughed it off scratching the back of your head. In the next few weeks I kept my distance watching you, wondering. After a while I learned that you liked planes a lot, a lot where it was up there with running._

_You would draw these beautiful pictures of planes as well, some I don't even know how you drew them. As more months went on I started to get closer and closer to you, sometimes earning enough courage to say hi to you in the morning or sit with you at lunch. And you didn't mind at all, you waited patiently. Knowing that I was shy, talking to others sometimes was a hard thing, you were ok with that. You understood that. Later on after I got to know you more I learned that your grandfather ran a museum for planes, old planes from wars or fighter jets. All of that, so you invited me and of course I couldn't just go alone with you._

_My brothers and my mother came as well, sadly. But it seemed like it didn't matter, you and I snuck off an you gave me a tour of the whole place. That was the first moment. After that when I went home I got hit by my mother saying how that was ignorant of me. To go running off with you, that I was a dumb child. I didn't care anymore to what she said to me anymore. It was all in the past. More months, maybe weeks passed that my mother said that we were moving and I remember her stating that it wasn't because of you. But I knew better, grandpa was forcing her to move because of you. He hated you._

_After that I lost all contact with you, I never got your number. Nothing. I was devastated, I would never see you again. Ever. So I lived the next few years going to middle school, and soon high school._   
_All the way to my senior year, I graduated early. I would've graduated the same time as you. I still thought about you, even years later. I was still trapped in my home, even though my grandfather died of a sickness. Something that he knew about. But when I turned 17 I got a letter from your grandfather, and multiple letters from you._

_Saying how you could never find my address, but you still wrote to me. Some of them dating all the way back from middle school, to the current date when I learned that you really had joined the air force. When I turned 18 I was too late, you were already dead. Some thought that it was a malfunction in your plane, some thought you went into a dead zone. But you were testing a new plane, I would learn from your grandfather. I stayed with him for a few months in the outskirts of King's Row until I saved up enough money to get a flat of my own, and I did just that. Just another year went by, and the omnics started to retaliate in King's Row. Especially the Terrorist group, Null Sector. It was a mass evacuation, but some couldn't get out. A lot we're still left, including me. I couldn't get out, but I made sure your grandfather did._

_At that time, I didn't know that you were alive, at that time. So as I stood in front of the omnic I was scared, I mean who wouldn't be, I was about to die. That was until a flash of blue light moved me, and a guy with a big hammer crushed the omnic. I hadn't seen you yet, I was still in shock. That was until I heard what you had said to me. "Are you alright luv? Sorry for the crash landing." I knew that voice, so knowing my luck I looked... and it was you. I could tell at first you didn't know it was me. I remember whispering your name, so softly. I remember staring in your eyes as they recognized me, slowly. "Emily?" I felt tears in my eyes, I remember. I had been looking for you, and you disappeared on me, but I found you again._

_We only got a short meeting as you needed to do your mission, later on I would learn you were in Overwatch, running. A speed demon, known as Tracer. It felt like I was elementary school again, it was rushing. I stayed with your Grandfather again, he was like the grandfather I never had. We waited for you, we knew you'd come sometime. And you did, but you were different from what I remember. You had what I would later learn was a Chronal Accelerator. It kept you in the time you were, you told me that when you with the air force you were the best pilot. So after Overwatch made a prototype jet, known as the Slipstream you were the one to test it out. But it malfunctioned and you were lost in space and time, but your friend Winston who I would later meet made the device to keep you in our time._

_And you said something was keeping you here in our time, I remember. I remember so well, that day with you... you got a day free from Overwatch even with your training. Why I remember that day so well... is because that was when we shared our first kiss. The day we confessed to each other. We started going on dates whenever you got a day off of Overwatch... and I cherished every moment. The days you weren't there was just a blur. Days, maybe even weeks passed and you spent little time in King's Row. Since you were done with your training you got more and more missions, some deadlier than the last._

_You always told me that it would be fine, but sometimes you'd come home with scratches and that cheeky smile of yours. Months later you started to stay more and more at my flat, I didn't mind at all. It was like you were living with me, and I loved it. Those nights weren't the worst, nightmares ensured from the incident of the slipstream event. You would wake up clutching for the accelerator, though it would be in the charging station next to the bed. It's bright blue lights shining in the room. I would wake up and hug you, telling you it was ok. I felt bad, I couldn't be there for you earlier. But I was there now._

_Soon you moved in with me truly, years had gone by we had a routine. For when you came back from Overwatch. It was four almost five years later from the incident in King's Row that the base for Overwatch was destroyed and Overwatch... was disbanded. I found out about the base being bombed from the inside from the news, I was worried because you weren't answering your holovid. But a few days later you came home, and you didn't talk for a few days either. I waited patiently, for you to come back. I would always wait. You did come back to yourself, and you told me what had happened. Overwatch had someone bomb it from the inside, some spy or whatever. You were so disappointed. You were hurt, I could tell. I've known you for years. We moved our routine around since Overwatch was down, I went to work and you stayed home._

_Over the next for months I could tell that you hated being home, so I pulled you up to the roof of the flat building and I could tell you were confused. I told you to run across the buildings, to run as fast as you could and I would watch you, like I did when you were younger. At first you were hesitant to, but when you did you were excited. Running was something you loved. I remembered that all this time. So you ran and you ran and ran. I watched you for as long as I could, sometimes I couldn't because I would get fevers or get sick and I would have to stay inside, but you wouldn't be out for long. You'd come back after an hour or so to take care of me. Always come back with green tea and a biscuit from our favorite cafe, or a lemon bar. Whichever one was in at the time._

_Later on in a year or so Overwatch was called back secretly, you were excited and so was I. Overwatch was your life, but you'd always say I was your life. Later on we'd go to Watch point Gibraltar to see Winston, who was a great friend to have. He was kind, everyone in Overwatch was kind. So our routine went back to how it was, it went on for a few years. Until I became really sick, you were away and I had been throwing up really bad. I couldn't really call you so I went to the doctors. Thus finding out that the same sickness my grandfather had, was the one I was diagnosed with. I had only a few months maybe more to live. A lot younger than he was._

_Days would go fine, where nothing was wrong. And some days were worse where I'd feel dizzy or throw up and being forced to stay in bed. I'd kept it from you, you had another week until you came back for a week. I wanted you to enjoy your time with Overwatch. However it got so bad I had to call my mother, over the years her and I reconnected. I was forced to stay bed rest, still a few days until you would come home. What would I say to you, I was dying and I only had a few months? Or lie and say I wasn't having a good day, me being sick wasn't new. But I made the choice to tell you, I was dying. That happiness in your eyes slowly faded, as you realized what that meant. You wanted to see if Angela could do anything, but she couldn't._

_We spent every second you had together, you insisted it. So Lena, as I write you this letter I might be gone by now and you have finally opened my nightstand. I want you to know, that every single moment with you was the best. All the hugs and the kisses, I've learned that you are my soulmate. I will forever remember you._

_I want you to keep running, keep saving people. Keep fighting for what's right, don't stop because I'm gone. I didn't stop when you were gone, so don't stop. Keep running, for I'll be watching you from the sidelines. Like I always have._

* * *

Lena bit her lip as she sat against the bed frame, the accelerator next to her. She felt tears prick her eyes as her hands shook with the letter.

"You idiot." She whispered clutching the green scarf she had given to her many months ago for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this heart wrenching story! I'm sorry, but I got this idea and I ran with it... not a Tracer pun I swear. Leave a review to tell me what you all think, hope to see you all next time. Stay shiny.


End file.
